What The Future Holds
by Potterspheonix
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are about to Graduate. Meanwhile, Ron gets an unexpected Graduation gift in the form of his true love.


What The Future Holds.

There was an electric buzz of excitement in the Gryffindor Common Room when Harry and Ron met Hermione in their usual corner. They dropped into the seats opposite her. There was still a couple of hours to go. Two hours, one hundred and twenty minutes then seven years of hard work was coming to an end. Everything they had gone through including the Battle Of Hogwarts would be behind them. They were Graduating.

The three friends sat in a comfortable silence. Ron laid his head back against the chair back and let his mind wander. Harry's eyes held a distant look, but there was a ghost of a smile on his lips. Hermione looked at two of the most important people in her life with a slight smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?", Ron asked breaking the silence as he noticed her smile.

"I was just thinking about how much you two have changed since we first met on the train.", she answered turning to face Ron.

"How so?", Harry asked, coming out of his memories and joining in the conversation with his friends.

Hermione chewed her bottom lip, an involuntary action she did whenever she was thinking. Yes, they had changed, but she wasn't sure how to put her thoughts into words. She took a deep breath, turning to face Harry.

"Well Harry, when you first came to Hogwarts you had only just found out you were a wizard. You had been told that a powerful dark, evil wizard had killed your parents and tried to murder you and that made you famous in this world. Yet you have managed to cope and not completely lose your mind. You have become a great wizard, because of everything you've been through.", Hermione responded, leaning forward and taking his hand in hers.

"I guess you're right, but I've had you and Ron at my side to help me. I don't know how well I would have coped if I'd have had to do it all alone. You guys are my family.", Harry said smiling at Hermione and Ron.

Ron who had been listening intently to what Hermione had said about Harry, had to agree with her. Harry had dealt with a lot, even having to sacrifice himself to Voldemort in the final battle. He had used every single one of these obstacles as a way of becoming a better wizard, but most of all to become a better person. He was far more confident, but that confidence was tempered with a humility that shone brightly from within his best friend.

"What about me?", Ron asked turning to look at Hermione. Her eyes positively glowed as she looked at Ron.

"You're the one that's changed the most Ron. When you first came here you were living in the shadows of five older brothers. Despite being compared to them, you've managed to show everyone you couldn't be any more different from them. You may look like your brothers, but you are wonderfully unique. You are one of the most loyal and trustworthy people I know. I'm proud to call you my best friend and you are a fantastic wizard.", Hermione replied putting her hand on Ron's knee.

Ron blushed a bright red as Harry nodded his agreement to what Hermione had said about Ron. Harry considered Ron to be a brother to him. The Weasley family seemed to have unofficially adopted Harry and Hermione while they had been at school and Harry would be eternally grateful to all of them, especially Ron. His friend had a big grin on his face.

"You've changed too Hermione. You have always been the smartest one of us, but you've now found out that you can have fun breaking the rules every now and then. As you once said to me there's more to life than books and cleverness. I think you are the cleverest witch of all time, but it's your inner strength and beautiful heart that makes me honoured to be called your friend.", Harry said squeezing her hand.

"Thank you, Harry.", Hermione said as Ron took her other hand. There were tears in her eyes as she smiled brightly.

Harry became thoughtful again as Ron and Hermione chatted together. What would happen to their friendship when they left Hogwarts? Would they lose touch with each other? He hoped they wouldn't with all his heart.

Ron had been offered a job in the Ministry Of Magic as an Auror. Ron had been so excited to get the chance to do something so rewarding. He would also get to see his father and Percy.

Hermione was taking a year-long break to travel before starting her job at the Ministry. She would be working very closely with the present Headmistress Professor McGonagall in the Magical Education Department.

The biggest surprise for Harry had happened the day before. Professor McGonagall had summoned him to her office. When he had got there she had offered him a teaching position at Hogwarts. Come September 1st Harry was to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Well, he thought I've had enough practice over the years fighting Voldemort.

Ron was starting to get fidgety, so Harry turned to him and asked,"Are you ok Ron?"

"Yeah I was just thinking I wish my friend Allanah could be here for my Graduation, but she's in Canada working.", Ron replied, sadness briefly flashed across his face.

Just then the portrait swung open and Professor McGonagall came into the Common Room. She stood for a minute in silence studying the young men and women in front of her. She smiled at them as silence descended over them.

"It's nearly time to go down to the Great Hall. Your families have all arrived and are waiting to help you celebrate this important day with you. Before you go I just wanted to tell each and every one of you just how proud I am of you.", she said warmly.

The students filed out of the Common Room behind Professor McGonagall, with Harry, Ron and Hermione being the last out. The three friends talked quietly as they made their way down to the Great Hall where the Graduating Ceremony would take place in front of the whole school and their families. They promised to meet up with each other as often as was possible and to write when a meeting was impossible. They were halfway down the stairs to the Entrance Hall when Ron suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Harry and Hermione stopped at his side and looked in the direction Ron was looking.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs talking to Fred and George Weasley, Rons twin older brothers was a woman maybe a year older than Ron, Harry and Hermione. She was tall, but not as tall as Ron, with long black hair that was plaited over her left shoulder. When she turned and looked up at them Harry saw flashes of blue in her hair, but what really caught his attention was her eyes. They were the darkest shade of blue he had ever seen, they were almost black. She smiled and waved at Ron. This broke him out of his trance. He ran to the bottom of the stairs, then stopped and reached out his hand and touched the woman's hand. As her fingers wrapped around his he knew he wasn't hallucinating.

"Allanah I can't believe you're here. God, I've missed you so much. It's so good to see you.", Ron said pulling her into his arms.

As Allanah wrapped her arms around Ron she breathed in his scent and she knew exactly where she wanted to be. She wanted to stay with Ron if he would have her.

"Did you really think I would miss one of the most important days of your life? Not only that, but there is something I need to tell you. It's something I should have told you the last time I came to visit.", Allanah said pulling back so she could look him in the eyes. He looked confused and a little scared.

"What is it Allanah?", he asked gently.

Allanah looked into Ron's eyes and thought she saw a flicker of something, but she wasn't sure if it was what she hoped it was. She took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm not going back to Canada. I put in for a transfer and its been approved. I've found something worth staying for right here.", she said, gently placing her hand on his cheek. She felt Ron move slightly into her touch.

"What have you found?", Ron asked his voice low and husky and a heat flaring in his eyes.

"You, Ron Weasley. I found you. I finally realised the last time I left that I couldn't stand being so far away from you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life right here with you if you'll have me.", Allanah replied, hope clearly coming through in her voice.

Ron looked first at his brothers then at Harry and Hermione who had joined them just as Allanah had answered him. They all grinned broadly at him and Hermione nodded her head. He looked at the floor. When he looked up at Allanah there were tears shining in his eyes.

"Are you sure about this Allanah?", he asked gently, playing with the end of her plait.

"Yes, I've never been as sure of anything in my whole life.", Allanah replied taking his face in both her hands and gently wiping away the tears that had dropped on to his cheeks.

"I love you too Allanah, I always have and I had hoped you felt the same way. I want you in my arms and my life now and forever. You have made me the happiest man in the world.", Ron said pulling her tighter against him as he dipped his head capturing her lips with his making her gasp. His blood burned as he kissed her long and deep.

"Hey come on you two we still have to Graduate.", Hermione said as Ron came up for air, heading for the Great Hall.

Allanah took her place between Fred and George as Ron, Harry and Hermione took their seats with the rest of their classmates.

Harry looked around as he waited for his name to be called and realised that even though every one of them had gone through a lot they would be fine. He would always have a family with the Weasleys and Hermione. Now he had Allanah as a friend which he couldn't wait to get to know properly. The future wasn't set in stone and he had no idea what it held for him and his friends, but it sure was looking bright.

 **A/N: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, but certainly would love to borrow Fred and George Weasley for a while lol. Allanah is the only character that I own. JK Rowling must be thanked for her wonderful characters.**

 **Please read and review. This is actually the very first fanfic that I wrote.**

 **Thanks to all who read**

 **Lots of Love Potterspheonix.**


End file.
